


Better Run and Hide (illustrated)

by sarriathmg



Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “I wouldn’t let Bruce know what happened down here if I were you.” He says it with a sing-song voice. “Better run and hide, little bird.”Jason is stuck on a mission with Renegade, and the man is just made up of mystery after mystery.A prequel toHave Your Faith in me Instead
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Grayson as Renegade AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Better Run and Hide (illustrated)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】小鸟快跑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811530) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> This is a prequel to the other omegaverse story in this series, [Have Your Faith in me Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428767). Set before Dick saves Jason from Joker.
> 
> This is my prelude to BJTW, which starts tomorrow! _Much excite!!_
> 
> Thanks to BunnyJess and Tiger for betaeing for me!

Jason is frozen with fear.

Renegade is standing only inches away, so close that Jason can feel his breath ghosting over the top of his head, pushing up a few strands of hair. Wide-eyed, his heart is pumping fast but no screams have come out of his mouth. The man - the  _ alpha _ ’s - hand is covering it, black rayon gloves and rubber pads feeling rough on his skin, shutting up any sounds other than a few whines and whimpers. The assassin’s face is passive, but his eyes are concentrated. He isn’t looking at Robin. Instead, his attention is fully focused on what’s happening outside of their hiding place. 

They are crowded in this small space between the wall and a few stacked-up wooden crates. There are flashlights searching for them farther down in the harbor; the yells of Black Mask’s men too far away to be distinguishable, almost drowned out by the sound of waves hitting the shore. Jason can tell they are getting closer. Renegade’s free hand reaches over his shoulder for the hilt of his sword, and Jason is confident that he can smell the rising scent of alpha aggression despite the blockers that the man is wearing.

The shouts get closer and Jason sees the alpha’s blue eyes narrow in concentration, the fingers on his hilt almost twitch with anticipation. A couple of beams search close to them, illuminating a few stacks only feet away from their hiding place; unguarded alpha scents scatter through the stuffy summer air, almost making Jason choke. The attractive face of the mercenary brightens up with a dangerous smirk as they get closer, eyes fixed on one of the approaching men like a hawk. That’s the same moment Jason recognizes the true threat that he should be fearing.

“Hmph-” he groans out, twisting a little as he brings his hands up to pull at the digits holding his mouth shut. 

Jason knows better than to scream, but the situation concerns him. Renegade is not one to negotiate. Robin can’t stand here and watch people getting killed, even if they are Black Mask’s lackeys. The situation isn’t great, and the fact his struggles do little other than annoy the assassin isn’t reassuring. Before Jason knows it, the hand lets go of him as the alpha hops out of his hiding place, sword drawn, and into the group of henchmen for some bloodshed.

For a moment the crowd falls into chaos as the mysterious dark figure lands and knocks a couple of alphas down onto the ground while slashing a third on the torso. Frantic shouts sound through the harbor and several shots of bullets are fired before the assassin takes a couple of hands into his own and  _ bends _ them so much that Jason hears breaking sounds mixed with the thuds of guns falling to the ground and the men’s cries of pain.

A couple more shots are fired, and Jason ducks to avoid a bullet that makes it through a crate located above his head. His hiding place is not exposed, but the situation isn’t much less dangerous for him. He sees Renegade snap the neck of an alpha in the distance, and the guy’s head twists in such a way that there’s no doubt that he’s not coming back from it. Something in him snaps, and Jason feels an increasing need to do something.

He jumps out, yellow cape flying as he skillfully lands a kick on one of the alpha’s shoulders, his own scent hidden so well with Batman’s blockers that no one had even suspected his presence. Jason has the element of surprise, and in an instant, he is able to kick a couple of men with enough force to knock them down. Robin then lands himself, his thighs tightening around one of the men’s neck in a death grip while simultaneously taking a fistful of hair from the head of the other and smashing his forehead into the dirt with enough force to knock him out.

The one conscious alpha chokes, raising his hands to grab at Jason’s legs in a futile attempt to pull them off. But they are unwavering, providing a firm grip. It doesn’t take long before the lack of oxygen finally catches up with the man, and his strength falters before his body falls limp.

“Nice legs,” Renegade says from afar. He stands up from where the other three thugs lie, and looks at the pup with his head tilted slightly to the side. He has somehow sheathed his sword, and now with an eyebrow raised, his blue eyes are flashing under the incandescent lights of the harbor as he studies him. 

Jason tenses up at that, thinking he must be hallucinating the flirtatiousness in the alpha’s tone. Renegade looks him up and down, checking him out, while Jason still has his legs wrapped around the henchman’s neck. Jason unclamps his legs quickly and stands up, a random blush reaching all the way to his ears.

Renegade then starts to walk towards him, once again pulling the sword from its hilt.

“Now, Robin,” he says, “step away so you won’t get hurt.”

Jason can feel his body tensing up, his limbs going rigid. He doesn’t get enough time to decipher the alpha’s attempt, but instinct kicks in once more as he suddenly stands in front of the unconscious henchmen.

“No,” he says, trying to stay calm and puffing up his chest as much as he can, making himself look bigger than he actually is, “no more killing tonight.”

Renegade stops in front of him, blue eyes twinkling with interest as he analyzes him.

“No?” He says, sounding amused, “are you going to stop me?”

Jason can feel his scalp tingling at the threat in the alpha’s voice, but he stands his ground. “You won’t kill any more people on my watch.”

“And you think you can convince me to stop?”

“I-” Jason hesitates before he realizes his stutter is doing him a disservice. He makes a stance instead, steadying his tone and says, “I will try.”

“Get out of my way, pup,” the alpha says coldly. “Your naiveté in thinking you can survive sneaking away from the Bat is laughable all on its own. Don’t make this harder on yourself, or I might have to kill Batman’s little bird too.”

Jason swallows, suddenly remembering why this protégé of Deathstroke’s has always intimidated him. In fact, it’s almost like his body has a radar for it. Jason feels unsafe whenever he’s on a mission that involves Renegade - feels unsafe whenever the alpha’s name was even mentioned. Jason had let down his guard earlier because they were facing a common enemy, but who's to say Renegade won’t hurt him when that obstacle is out of the way? This is Slade’s apprentice, after all.

Not to mention he seems to have a strange fixation on Jason, too. Especially on missions where the Teen Titans are involved.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you, kid?” Renegade’s eyes narrow and that makes Jason’s skin crawl, but he won’t back down, only firms his stance.

“Of course I do,” he hisses, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably with that puppy chime still in his voice. “You’re one of the most notorious criminals out there. You and everyone else on Slade’s team need to be stopped!”

Renegade looks down on him and snorts. Before Jason knows it, he is suddenly knocked off-balance with his legs kicked out. A gloved hand grabs his arm before he could land on his back and drags him up again. Then the alpha flips him over, pushing him face-first into a wall.

Jason trembles under the pressure, hot breaths reach the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to form. Out of instinct, tiny whines start to sound off from Jason’s mouth. Renegade presses in on him, lips dangerously close to his ears.

“Such confidence,” the alpha whispers, “think that’ll do you any good?”

“Let-let me-go,” Jason hisses, trying to sound tough while having the teeth of a strange alpha so close to his neck, but the position he’s in is not making it easy on him.

“Hm,” Renegade hums in thought, breaths blowing up a few stray hairs at the back of his head. He’s so close that Jason can feel his nose and cheek pressing to his hair.

“I don’t think I will,” Renegade says after musing for a bit. “I think I’ll kill you. Or leave you with a nasty bite mark. Maybe that’ll teach you to not challenge stronger alphas. Don’t you think you deserve that?”

Jason’s body freezes. Renegade’s lips are too close to his skin, and as they close in on the back of his neck, he can feel those pearly whites gently grazing there. Memories of alphas forcing their dominating bites on him, the smell of alcohol, and the dingy neighborhood of the Gotham streets all flash before his eyes. Jason tenses up, preparing himself for the bite that is inevitably coming.

Except it doesn’t. The alpha simply nibbles at his skin, teeth slightly dragging across the skin but not enough to hurt. The act is almost playful.

“Or… on second thought,” Renegade says, “if you beg, I might let you go. What says you, hmm?”

“Ngh...” Jason whines under the pressure. He bites his tongue, forcing down years of conditioning telling him to submit. The effort makes him tremble (and Jason wants nothing more than to collapse to the ground and to be put in his place).

A hand reaches up to peel the scent-blocking patch off behind his ear, discarding it carelessly on the ground. The natural milky scent of a puppy mixed with Jason’s unique blend of flavors flow into the air, and Renegade takes a deep inhale of it through his nose.

Nudging himself closer, Renegade buries his nose into the crook of Jason’s neck, long hair falls down to feel ticklish on his skin. He takes another whiff of that sweet scent of an unpresented pup. 

“Perfectly pure,” he whispers into Jason’s neck, sounding almost like he’s talking to himself. “What would it take to corrupt this one, I wonder?”

Renegade is nuzzling so close to him Jason can smell him even with the blockers he is wearing. It smells like sandalwood… musky and seductive, the scent of a sought-after alpha. Renegade closes in until Jason feels something brush past the sensitive glands just behind his ear.

Did he just… did he…  _ scent _ him?

“I can’t wait for the day you present,” the dangerous man croaks from behind him. “The game will be a lot more interesting when you do. Better enjoy the short peace before it happens.”

The pressure behind him suddenly relaxes a little and Jason gasps. Renegade doesn’t let him go, however, merely straightening up a little so he could speak more freely.

“Now, a little caution,” the man says, “from someone with a lot more experience than you.”

Jason’s body stays completely still. His survival instinct is now kicking in full gear and he realizes his best bet is to not present any threat to the strange alpha, lest it makes the other feel challenged.

When Renegade does speak, there’s a hint of a  _ smirk _ in his tone.

“I wouldn’t let Bruce know what happened down here if I were you.” He says it with a sing-song voice. “Better run and hide, little bird.”

There is a loud thrumming sound coming from overhead. The headlight of a helicopter is accompanied by the slapping of the blades. But Jason hardly notices, his body chilled to the bone from the sound of Batman’s true identity easily rolling off of Renegade’s tongue.

“That sounds like my ride,” Renegade says nonchalantly, “oh, and one more thing before I go. Next time you hang out with the Titans?  _ Don’t.” _

The pressure on his back is suddenly relieved. Jason takes in a sharp inhale. When he turns back to look, Renegade is already a few feet away, one hand and a foot placed on the ladder as he stares back with a playful grin.

“See you later, Little Wing.”

Then Renegade is gone.

Jason stands still as he watches the helicopter disappear into the sky, gloved hand hesitantly reaching up to touch the scent gland behind his ear, now vaguely smelling of a non-pack alpha. A hundred different scenarios flash through his head and he is already starting to rehearse the things he has to tell Bruce.

He eventually decides he won’t tell. Some things are better left between him and the mysterious alpha who just marked him with his scent. There's a part of him that feels relieved that it's over. But there's another part too… a part of him feeling sad from the emptiness, and Jason briefly wonders when will be the next time he gets to see Renegade on a mission again.

The yearning that comes with the thought scares him.


End file.
